1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording control information on a recording medium, such as recordable optical disc having at least one recording layer, and more particularly, to a method in which record velocity information and write strategy parameters are included in the disc control information. Also, this invention relates to a method of recording or reproducing data on or from the recording medium using the writing speed information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data, large amount program data, and high-quality audio data and so one. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology.
Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards are for the write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as the 1×-speed BD-RE and now being discussed, should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher writing speeds, i.e., the 2×-speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high recording velocity are also in progress. Efficient solutions for coping with the high writing speed of a high-density optical disc are urgently needed, and the specifications established should ensure mutual compatibility.